godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mothra (MonsterVerse)
|length= |weight= |wingspan= |hair= |eye= |status=Alive |allies= |enemies= |relationships= |controlledby= |createdby= |portrayedby= |firstappearance=''Kong: Skull Island'' (cameo) |lastappearance=''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' |plannedfor= |replacedby= }} The Mothra of the MonsterVerse, also dubbed Titanus Mosura is a created by Legendary Pictures that will appear in Legendary's upcoming 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Name The name "Titanus Mosura" comes from the Latin term "Titanus", meaning Titan, with "Mosura" being a Japanese translation of Mothra. Design Appearance Mothra's silhouette on the cave paintings implies that she has greater resemblance to an actual lepidopteran than her previous incarnations. The temple carving implies that her wing patterns will be different but will still possess the circles on the larger wings. Portrayal The portrayal of the MonsterVerse Mothra is undefined. Roar Mothra's roar is undefined. Personality Mothra appears to be more friendly towards humanity than her fellow kaiju as all ancient pictograms show humans worshiping Mothra as a guardian angel goddess. Origins Mothra's origin is undefined; however, given how she is shown in a cave painting, it is highly possible she, like Godzilla and Kong, is a prehistoric superspecies. In the Monarch timeline entries posted in 2017, it's noted that Mothra was seemingly discovered in the Temple of the Moth in the rainforest of China's Yunnan province. History ''Godzilla'' Mothra appeared as an easter egg in Godzilla, with her name appearing on an old aquarium that the Brody family owned before the meltdown at Janjira. The aquarium is only seen when Ford and Joe enter their former home. ''Kong: Skull Island'' Mothra appears in the post-credit scene, along with Godzilla, Rodan, and Ghidorah, in the form of cave-paintings. Unlike the paintings of Ghidorah and Rodan, Mothra and Godzilla are colored white but Mothra is surrounded by worshipers. 2009 In 2009, a team led by Monarch scientist Dr. Emma Russell followed a strange bio-acoustic signature to a previously undiscovered megalithic temple in the high-altitude jungles of China's Yunnan province. A giant cocoon was found within the temple, with a rapid heartbeat detected inside. ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters ]]Mothra is confirmed to appear in ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters, along with Godzilla, Rodan, and Ghidorah, on May 31, 2019.Wickman, Kase (July 26, 2014). HOLY MOTHRA: GARETH EDWARDS REVEALS 'GODZILLA 2' MONSTERS AT COMIC-CON MTV. Retrieved June 10, 2017 Abilities Bioluminescence Mothra's thorax is capable of emitting beta-wave bioluminescence that can be projected through the patterns of her wings and weaponized as blinding 'god rays' with the power to shatter the sky. Flight Mothra's gigantic wings allow her to fly across the sky at great speed. Trivia *The reveal image for Mothra reads "Terrasearch #63061: Yucca Province". June 30, 1961 (6-30-61) was the date the original ''Mothra'' film released. However, Yucca is a typo as it's supposed to be "Yunnan", and there is no such place as the Yucca Province. *Based on the fact that the Nazca Lines are mentioned in Monarch Sciences' description of Mothra, it can be assumed that she has some ties to Nazca culture. *As seen on the Monarch Sciences website, Monarch Outpost 61, where Mothra is located, homages 1961, the year Mothra ''premiered. List of appearances *Kong: Skull Island'' *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' In other languages Mothra's name remains the same across many languages employing the Latin alphabet. *Bulgarian, Serbian and Russian: Мотра *Chinese: 魔斯拉 (Mó sī lā) *Italian: Watang, Mattra, Pulluk *Yiddish: מאָטהראַ References Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju